Cadenza
by forgotten CherryCho79
Summary: /Semi-AU. IchiRuki./ Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika mengetahui kapan kau akan mati? "Aku Rukia Kuchiki. Dan aku adalah dewa kematian yang akan mencabut nyawamu."/


Summary: /Semi-AU. IchiRuki./ Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika mengetahui kapan kau akan mati? "Aku Rukia Kuchiki. Dan aku adalah dewa kematian yang akan mencabut nyawamu."/

Dislaimer: Bleach © Tite Kubo-sensei.

Warning: Fic ini mengandung Semi-AU dan OOC. Bagi yang alergi dengan bahan-bahan(?) tersebut harap segera klik tombol back ;)

Keterangan: "Talk", _'Mind'_

Happy reading! ;)

* * *

**Cadenza**

**© CherryCho79**

* * *

_Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika mengetahui kapan kau akan mati?_

_**.**  
_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Namaku Rukia. Rukia Kuchiki.

Aku adalah seorang dewa kematian yang bertugas untuk mencabut nyawa manusia yang sudah mencapai batas waktunya. Namun sebelumnya kami—para dewa kematian—diharuskan untuk mengikuti dan menjaga manusia tersebut selama dua hari, memberinya pertanda tentang kematian yang akan segera menjemputnya. Itulah yang tertulis di buku panduan.

Dan di sinilah aku berada sekarang, di sebuah jalanan sepi yang cukup gelap. Hanya bulan yang tersaput awan kelabu yang menjadi satu-satunya sumber cahaya di sini. Aku sedang menjalani tugasku, membuntuti seorang pemuda yang hanya memiliki waktu dua hari sebelum kematiannya datang.

Ichigo Kurosaki.

Itulah nama pemuda berambut oranye yang kini berjalan dengan memunggungiku. Langkahnya tegap, sangat sesuai dengan postur tubuhnya yang tinggi semampai. Ichigo… Strawberry… Hmpt, nama yang terlalu manis untuk seorang pemuda sepertinya, bukan?

"Hei, kau!" tiba-tiba saja langkah Ichigo berhenti. Aku yang berada di belakangnya pun ikut berhenti, walau tidak ada masalah sama sekali jika aku menabraknya. Karena dewa kematian tidak akan bisa disentuh oleh manusia.

Kedua alisku bertautan. 'Ia bicara pada siapa?'

Cepat aku menoleh ke kiri dan kanan, mata amethisku menyelusuri sekeliling. Tapi tak jua kutemukan sesosok manusia lainnya. Jalanan ini sangat sepi, terlebih larut malam seperti ini, hanya ada aku dan Ichigo di sini.

"Kau siapa? Mengapa sejak tadi kau mengikutiku?" Ichigo berbalik. Kini kami saling berhadapan dengan jarak terpaut sekitar satu meter. Mata coklat senada madu itu menatap lurus ke dalam mataku—intens, tajam, penuh selidik.

Aku terkesiap.

Kedua mataku membulat sempurna. Kurasakan tubuhku membeku seketika, terpaku di tempatku berdiri. Lidahku kelu dan bibirku terkunci rapat tanpa membiarkan sepatah kata pun keluar.

'Dia… bisa melihatku? Bagaimana mungkin?!' batinku menjerit tidak percaya.

Aku masih membatu. Ichigo hanya menatapku bingung.

Untuk beberapa satuan waktu berikutnya, hanya keheningan yang meraja. Tidak ada satu pun diantara kami yang membuka mulut untuk bicara. Aku tahu, ia menunggu jawabanku. Dan aku memerlukan sedikit waktu untuk mengatasi degup jantungku yang entah kenapa menjadi tidak beraturan.

"Kau… bisa melihatku?" akhirnya aku menyuarakan apa yang sedari tadi memenuhi pikiranku dalam suatu bisikan yang terucap dengan nada tidak percaya. Kulihat alis Ichigo terangkat naik.

"Tentu saja. Memang ada alasan khusus untuk aku bisa melihatmu?"

Aku menghela nafas. Pertanyaan retoris seandainya aku manusia biasa seperti Ichigo. Sepertinya Ichigo tidak mengetahui bahwa aku ini adalah dewa kematian yang diutus untuk mengakhiri hidupnya. Terlihat jelas dari apa yang diucapkannya barusan.

'Tentu saja ada alasan khusus, bodoh!' aku menggerutu sebal. Kasus seperti ini sangat jarang terjadi. Dan jujur saja, aku baru pertama kali mengalaminya.

Seorang manusia memang tidak ditakdirkan untuk melihat kami, para shinigami. Yaah, aku dapat mengerti alasannya. Karena bisa terjadi keributan yang sangat besar dan terjadi pergeseran keseimbangan antara kedua dunia.

"Namun segala sesuatunya memiliki satu pengecualian."

Itu yang dikatakan Ukitake-taichou padaku. Dan benar seperti itu adanya.

Di antara manusia-manusia, ada beberapa orang yang bisa melihat kami, dikarenakan kekuatan roh mereka yang sangat besar. Dan pemuda ini adalah salah satu contohnya. Walau harus kuakui aku tidak menyangka sebelumnya bahwa ia mempunyai kekuatan luar biasa seperti itu.

"Kuulangi, siapa kau? Dan mengapa kau mengikutiku?" Ichigo kembali mengulangi pertanyaan pertamanya. Matanya masih terpaut padaku.

Aku kembali menghela nafas, mempersiapkan diriku untuk segala reaksi Ichigo ketika aku memberi tahu siapa aku sebenarnya. Ia pasti akan sangat terkejut.

"Aku Rukia Kuchiki. Dan aku adalah dewa kematian yang akan mencabut nyawamu." ucapku datar dan berterus terang, tidak ada satu kebohongan pun yang terselip di dalamnya.

Ichigo memutar bola matanya. Tampak tidak terkejut sama sekali, bahkan cenderung tidak peduli.

"Ngghh…" ia hanya menggumam tidak jelas, menatapku sekilas sebelum akhirnya memutar kembali tubuhnya dan melangkah lagi. Meninggalkan aku sendiri yang menatap punggungnya dengan penuh rasa jengkel.

Keningku berkerut. 'Hei, tunggu! Ekspresi macam apa itu? Kenapa ia sama sekali tidak terkejut? Che, menyebalkan!'

Aku merutukinya berulang-ulang dalam hati. Jengah.

Ketukan langkah kakinya yang terpantul di aspal menyadarkanku dari lamunan. Kulihat ia sudah berada jauh di depan sana. Aku segera mengejarnya.

"Hei, Ichigo! Kenapa kau tidak terkejut sedikit pun?" aku berusaha mensejajari langkahnya. Sungguh, aku tidak bisa menahan rasa penasaranku yang membuncah meminta penjelasan.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu namaku?" dan ia balik bertanya—alih-alih menjawab pertanyaanku.

Aku tersenyum meremehkan. "Tentu saja. Karena aku adalah dewa kematian." jawabku singkat dengan memberikan intonasi khusus pada kalimat 'Karena aku adalah dewa kematian'. Ia hanya mengangguk seraya menggumam entah apa, aku tidak tahu.

"Sekarang, jawab pertanyaanku! Kenapa kau tidak terkejut sedikit pun?" cepat aku melontarkan pertanyaanku yang belum terjawab, sebelum ia kembali bertanya.

"Karena aku sekarang sedang berhalusinasi. Kau bukanlah dewa kematian. Dan dewa kematian itu tidak pernah ada." jawab Ichigo polos seraya tersenyum simpul.

Aku tercengang. 'Oh, jawaban macam apa itu? Jadi sejak tadi dia hanya menganggapku sebagai ilusi semata? Sial!' umpatku sejadi-jadinya.

"Jadi kau tidak percaya bahwa dewa kematian itu ada?" aku kembali bertanya, memastikan bahwa apa yang tadi kudengar itu benar.

"Ya." jawabnya singkat. Ichigo menoleh padaku, "Ada masalah dengan hal itu?"

Susah payah aku menahan emosiku yang sudah meluap-luap. Ingin sekali aku memberikannya sebuah 'hadiah'—seorang dewa kematian bisa saja melakukannya karena alasan-alasan tertentu, itu yang tertulis di buku peraturan—tapi langsung kuurungkan. Aku tidak mau mencari perkara, hal itu jelas melanggar hukum yang berlaku. Tugasku adalah menjaganya sebelum habis waktunya, bukan sebaliknya.

Maka kutahan segala amarahku, dalam hati aku terus menggumamkan suatu janji.

'Akan kubuktikan bahwa dewa kematian itu sungguh ada. Tepat di depan matamu!'

**.**

**.**

**.**

KRIIIINGGG!

Aku membuka mata ketika kudengar bunyi nyaring yang hampir saja merusak gendang telingaku. Dengan malas kucari sumber suara itu yang ternyata berasal dari jam yang berada di meja samping tempat tidur Ichigo.

Kulihat Ichigo menggeliat kecil. Sepertinya sangat terganggu oleh suara berisik yang tak kunjung berhenti. Tangannya berusaha menggapai sebuah jam mungil berwarna biru. Awalnya, kupikir ia akan mematikan alarmnya, ternyata salah. Ichigo malah membanting weker itu hingga hancur berkeping-keping dan kembali melanjutkan tidurnya dengan khidmat.

Aku tersenyum kecil. 'Cara yang ampuh untuk menghentikan jam weker itu. Boleh juga kau, Ichigo…'

"SELAMAAT PAGIII, ICHIIIGOOOO!" seruan—lebih tepatnya teriakan—berwarnakan ucapan selamat pagi terdengar sangat memekakkan telinga. Bersamaan dengan itu seorang pria yang bisa kutebak merupakan ayah Ichigo, berlari merangsak masuk ke dalam kamar Ichigo, setelah sebelumnya membuka paksa pintu kayu itu dengan cara mendobraknya.

Sontak mata Ichigo terbuka tiba-tiba. Kesadarannya terkumpul dalam sekejap. Dengan sigap Ichigo segera menendang pria itu hingga terpelanting melewati pintu, dan berakhir dengan bunyi debuman yang cukup keras.

"Aaarrrgghh, berisik! Pagi-pagi begini sudah ribut!" gerutu Ichigo sebal. Ia mengacak-acak rambut oranyenya. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya, ketika itulah mata coklatnya kembali bertautan dengan mata amethis milikku.

"Pagi, Ichigo." sapaku datar. Ketika itu aku tengah duduk di bingkai jendela kamar Ichigo, melatarbelakangi matahari yang terbit sehingga Ichigo terpaksa melihatku dengan menyipitkan matanya sedikit.

"Pagi." jawabnya sambil menguap lebar. Pemuda itu mengambil handuk, menyampirkannya di pundaknya, lalu berbalik lagi dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Namun baru beberapa langkah tiba-tiba ia berhenti.

Aku memandang punggung Ichigo dengan dahi berkerut. "Hn?"

Hening.

Ichigo terdiam, tak bergeming sedikit pun. Dalam sebuah gerak lambat kulihat Ichigo menolehkan wajahnya, menatapku yang tengah menatapnya bingung dengan ekspresi yang tidak kalah bingung denganku. Butuh beberapa menit baginya sebelum menyadari apa yang terjadi.

"GYAAA, KENAPA KAU ADA DI KAMARKU?!" Ichigo berteriak kencang.

Aku hanya bisa bersweatdrop-ria. Reaksi yang sangat lambat, Ichigo…

"Kau ini berisik sekali sih, Ichigo!" serta merta aku menutup kedua telingaku. Bibirku menggerutu sebal, namun Ichigo tidak memperdulikannya. Mungkin ia masih berpikir kalau dirinya masih bermimpi.

"Kau!" katanya, jari telunjuknya menuding ke arahku, "Kau gadis yang kemarin itu kan? Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?" ia bertanya, masih dengan intensitas suara yang tinggi.

Oke, harus kuakui Ichigo memang orang yang tepat untuk menguji kesabaran orang lain. "Harus kujelaskan berapa kali baru kau akan mengerti, Ichigo? Aku ini—"

"Niichan?" sebuah suara merdu seperti deting-deting lonceng beresonasi di udara, memotong ucapanku. Aku dan Ichigo serentak menoleh ke satu arah—pintu kamar yang terbuka lebar. Di situlah kudapati seorang gadis kecil berambut coklat muda menatap kami heran.

"Ada apa, niichan?" tanyanya lagi.

"Yuzu!" Ichigo berjalan menghampiri gadis manis itu, "Kau kenal dia?" Ichigo menunjuk tepat ke arahku.

Yuzu memiringkan kepalanya sedikit. Tampak bingung. "Siapa?"

"Dia! Gadis yang duduk di tepi jendela." jelas Ichigo, masih terus menunjukku. Aku hanya tersenyum tipis, meremehkan. 'Ia pasti tidak bisa melihatku, strawberry bodoh!'

"Tapi … tidak ada siapa pun di sana." jawab Yuzu. Tiba-tiba raut wajahnya berubah pucat, menunjukkan ketakutan yang terpeta jelas di wajahnya, "Atau jangan-jangan itu hantu, niichan?"

Yuzu mencekal baju yang Ichigo kenakan, berlindung di balik punggung sang kakak. Ichigo panik seketika, sepertinya ia merasa bersalah telah membuatnya adiknya yang manis itu ketakutan. Ichigo tertawa kikuk, "Ahaha, mungkin aku yang salah lihat. Sudah, tidak usah dipikirkan. Oh ya, ada perlu apa kau ke sini, Yuzu?" ia berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Yuzu masih tidak mengerti, tapi sepertinya ia tidak mau ambil pusing. "Aku hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa sarapan sudah siap. Niichan tidak buru-buru? Nanti Niichan terlambat sekolah."

"Baiklah, sebentar lagi aku turun." Ichigo dengan cara halus menyuruh Yuzu pergi. Yuzu mengangguk dan bergegas pergi menuruni tangga, "Jangan lama-lama niichan! Aku dan Karin-chan mengunggu di bawah."

Saat sosok Yuzu hilang dari pandangan mata, Ichigo kembali menatapku, kali ini tajam dan penuh selidik, "Kenapa Yuzu tidak bisa melihatmu?"

Aku menghela nafas panjang. Benar-benar dibutuhkan kesabaran ekstra untuk menghadapi pemuda yang satu ini. Dan ketika aku baru saja akan membuka mulut untuk berbicara, sebuah suara untuk kedua kalinya menyela ucapanku.

"Niichan! Inoue-nee, Ishida-nii dan Sado-nii datang menjemput niichan!" suara itu terdengar seperti suara seorang gadis, namun berbeda dengan suara Yuzu yang lembut.

"Iya, Karin! Sebentar!" balas Ichigo berteriak. Aku memandang jengkel, 'Kenapa semua orang di sini senang sekali berteriak sih?'

Ichigo menoleh ke arahku, "Pembicaraan kita tadi…"

"Ya, aku tahu. Kita sambung lagi nanti." kataku cepat, memotong ucapan Ichigo.

"Tapi—"

"Tak apa, kita masih mempunyai banyak waktu. Sekarang, bergegaslah. Teman-temanmu sudah menunggu bukan? Tidak baik membiarkan mereka menunggu terlalu lama." aku tersenyum simpul, yang dibalas senyum manis pula oleh Ichigo.

"Oke." jawab Ichigo seraya bergegas mempersiapkan diri untuk pergi ke sekolah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mata amethisku masih terpaku, tidak sedikitpun jua mengalihkan pandanganku dari hamparan langit luas, mahakarya Sang Pencipta. Warna biru lembutnya mematul di kedua mataku. Tiba-tiba sebuah suara yang sudah tidak asing lagi mengusikku.

"Jadi… siapa kau sebenarnya?"

Aku melirik sekilas pada sepenanya yang kini berbaring di sampingku. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Ichigo. Ia menatapku dengan raut wajah yang mengisyaratkan keingintahuan yang besar dan tidak tertahankan menguap dari dasar hatinya, menuntut penjelasan yang detail dan terperinci dariku demi memuaskan gejolak hasratnya itu, singkat kata: penasaran tingkat tinggi.

Aku kembali mengadah, menyibukkan diri dengan terus memandangi langit, juga menikmati hembusan angin yang memainkan rambut hitamanku.

"Seperti yang sudah aku katakan sebelumnya, aku Rukia Kuchiki, dewa kematian yang akan mencabut nyawamu." jawabku tanpa sedikitpun mengalihkan fokus pandanganku dari wajah langit, mengamati gumpalan kapas lembut tak berbentuk yang berarak pelan.

Saat ini aku dan Ichigo tengah berada di atap gedung sekolah Ichigo. Menikmati hari indah di musim semi. Sebenarnya Ichigo masih ada kelas yang harus diikutinya tapi ia memilih untuk bolos dan malah datang ke tempat ini. Oh, sungguh murid teladan!, aku membatin sarkastik.

"Eh? Jadi yang semalam itu benar-benar nyata?" Ichigo terpekik kecil seraya bangkit dari posisi tidurnya tadi. Kedua bola mata kecoklatan itu menatapku serius, langsung ke dalam mataku.

"Tentu saja. Memangnya kau pikir aku ini apa?" aku merenggut kesal seraya mendelik tajam ke arah Ichigo.

"Kupikir semalam aku sedang bermimpi. Jadi, ya… begitulah. Hehe…" jawab Ichigo. Satu cengiran lebar menghiasi wajahnya. Tangan kanannya menggaruk-garuk bagian belakang kepala oranye-nya yang tidak gatal.

Aku hanya mendengus menanggapi perkataan bodoh Ichigo. "Bodoh!"

"APAA?!" Ichigo berteriak kencang, jelas tidak suka mendengar apa yang kukatakan barusan. "Ulangi apa yang yang barusan kau katakan, bodoh!"

"Huh?"

Kulihat urat di dahi Ichigo berkedut pelan, membentuk tanda tambah, menandakan sebentar lagi emosinya akan meledak keluar. Namun tidak kuacuhkan hal itu.

"Kupikir dewa kematian hanya akan datang ketika seseorang sudah sekarat. Tapi kenapa tidak?" kudengar suara Ichigo kembali berdengung seperti biasa. Aku menghela nafas panjang, memutuskan untuk menyudahi kegiatan awalku karena kurasa Ichigo akan bertanya banyak hal padaku.

"Sebenarnya tidak. Dewa kematian diwajibkan mengikuti orang yang akan mati dua hari sebelum kematiannya datang." jawabku jujur. Mata coklat madu Ichigo membulat sempurna.

"Kalau begitu, kematianku… besok?" sedikit tercekat, Ichigo terlihat tidak percaya. Mungkin jauh di lubuk hatinya ia berharap bahwa ini bukan kenyataan. Ekspresi yang wajar apabila kau tahu kapan waktu hidupmu habis.

"Ya."

Hening mengisi jeda waktu yang tercipta.

Baik aku maupun Ichigo tidak ada satupun yang membuka mulut, membiarkan kesenyapan itu terhirup pekat bersama udara hingga menyesakkan dada. Kulirik dengan sudut mataku, Ichigo diam terpekur , menatap lantai dengan tatapan kosong dan nanar. Namun itu hanya berlangsung untuk beberapa detik lamanya.

Ichigo kembali mengangkkat wajahnya yang kembali seperti biasa, tak ada guratan-guratan kesedihan di sana. Diam-diam aku merasa kagum pada Ichigo. Dan entah kenapa aku merasa darahku berdesir cepat di balik tipisnya pembuluh darahku, juga ada sedikit rasa panas yang menghangatkan kedua pipiku.

"Ah ya, kenapa Yuzu tidak bisa melihatmu? Apa hanya orang yang akan mati saja yang bisa melihatmu?" ia bertanya lagi, mengingat tadi Yuzu mengatakan bahwa ia tidak melihat gadis ini.

"Tidak. Seharusnya tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa melihat dewa kematian."

"Lalu kenapa aku bisa melihatmu?" pemuda dengan warna rambut tidak biasa itu kembali bertanya. Pertanyaan yang sudah kuduga sebelumnya.

"Karena kau mempunyai kekuatan roh yang sangat besar." aku berujar seraya menyunggingkan seuntai senyum di bibirku.

Kening Ichigo mengkerut.

"Jangan tanya kenapa. Karena aku sendiripun tidak tahu alasannya." sergahku cepat saat kutangkap adanya indikasi Ichigo akan menanyakan hal itu. ichigo yang merasa aku dapat membaca pikirannya itu hanya cengengesan.

"Ternyata ada dewa kematian yang tidak tahu apa-apa sepertimu ya?" kata Ichigo dengan nada mengolok.

"APA?!" kali ini giliran aku yang naik pitam.

Kami dikejutkan oleh suara pintu yang terbuka tiba-tiba.

"A, Kurosaki-kun… ternyata kau di sini rupanya." seorang gadis cantik berambut coklat panjang berjalan masuk. Di belakangnya seorang pemuda berkacamata dengan rambut biru senada laut, dan seorang pemuda berambut coklat mengikutinya melangkah masuk.

Mereka semua teman-teman Ichigo yang tadi pagi bersamanya. Kalau tidak salah namanya adalah Inoue, Ishida, dan Chad.

"Lagi-lagi kau bolos, Ichigo." komentar Ishida seraya membetulkan posisi kacamatanya yang turun hingga dua senti. "Benar-benar murid urakan ya?"

Ichigo tertawa kecil menanggapi perkataan Ishida yang cukup pedas itu.

"Sudahlah Uryuu-kun, Kurosaki-kun… tidak usah mempermasalahkan hal itu. Bukankah kita datang kemari untuk mengajak Kurosaki-kun makan siang bersama?" ujar Inoue sambil tersenyum lebar. Ishida mendengus, namun ia tidak berkomentar lebih lanjut. Sementara pemuda yang bernama Chad hanya diam tanpa sedikitpun bersuara.

"Baiklah, Hime." jawab Ishida sedikit terpaksa. Di sampingnya, Inoue tersenyum senang. Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku, heran kenapa si pemuda kacamata ini selalu tidak dapat membantah perkataan Inoue? Oke, itu tidak penting untuk kuurusi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bel berbunyi sangat nyaring pertanda sekolah usai, diikuti sorak-sorak gembira seluruh murid. Sebagai tambahan, teriakan dramatis salah seorang teman Ichigo seolah-olah ia baru saja terbebas dari siksa neraka. Sangat berlebihan memang.

Ichigo sendiri tampak kelem di antara keributan yang medadak tercipta. Walau tidak seheboh yang lainnya, aku tahu Ichigo juga merasa senang karena jam pelajaran terakhirnya ini sudah selesei—itu terlihat dari senyum tipis yang menggantung di sudut bibirnya.

Dengan cepat, Ichigo memasukkan seluruh buku pelajarannya. Sambil menyandang tas selempangnya, ia menoleh padaku yang sejak tadi berada di belakang kelas, memberi isyarat ayo-kita-pulang padaku lewat tatapan matanya. Aku mengangguk dan berjalan mengikuti Ichigo.

"Kurosaki-kun? Kau mau langsung pulang ya?" sebuah suara yang lembut menegur Ichigo. Ichigo berbalik dan mendapati Inoue tengah berjalan menghampirinya, "Kau ingat, hari ini kita kan sudah sepakat untuk mengunjungi café yang baru dibuka itu, ne?"

Ichigo menggaruk belakang kepalanya, "Maaf, tapi sepertinya aku tidak bisa, Inoue."

"Kenapa?" tanya Inoue kecewa.

"Hime, tidak baik memaksa seperti itu! Mungkin Ichigo mempunyai urusan yang sangat penting dan tidak bisa ditinggalkan." ujar Ishida yang entah sejak kapan berada di belakang Inoue.

"Uryuu-kun!"

"Ishida benar, Inoue. Tidak apa kan jika Ichigo tidak ikut bersama kita?" timpal Chad. Gadis cantik itu terdiam sejenak, sebelum akhirnya kembali berkata, "Kalian benar. Maaf aku tadi memaksamu, Kurosaki-kun. Tapi lain kali aku harap kau bisa ikut bersama kami."

"Kami duluan, ya, Ichigo! Matta ashita!" ucap Ishida diikuti lambaian tangan dari Inoue. Chad hanya menepuk bahu Ichigo pelan. Meraka bertiga lalu berjalan keluar, meninggalkan pemuda itu sendiri.

Ichigo membatu.

"Lain kali?" gumamnya pelan, namun cukup keras untuk sampai ke telingaku. Kutangkap ada warna kegetiran di sana.

"Ichi… go?"

"Tidak akan ada 'lain kali'..." Ichigo kembali bergumam. Ia kemudian berlari cepat menyusul teman-temannya itu, "Teman-teman, tunggu!"

"Hei, Ichigo!" aku berteriak menyerukan nama Ichigo, namun Ichigo tidak memperdulikanku sehingga aku terpaksa berlari menyusul Ichigo. Kulihat dia berlari ke ujung koridor, dimana ketiga temannya menatap Ichigo dengan bingung.

"Lho, Kurosaki-kun? Ada apa?" tanya Inoue heran karena tiba-tiba saja Ichigo memanggil dan berlari ke arah mereka.

"Aku... akan ikut bersama kalian." kata Ichigo mantap. Ketiganya menatap Ichigo tidak percaya, "Benarkah?"

Ichigo mengangguk.

"Apa yang membuatmu berubah pikiran seperti itu, Ichigo?" tanya Ishida seraya membetulkan letak kacamatanya—kebiasaannya memang. Ichigo menanggapinya dengan hanya tertawa garing.

"Tidak ada." ia berbohong.

"Sudah. Ayo, kita segera pergi ke cafe itu! Nanti kehabisan tempat lho!" seru Inoue riang sambil mendorong pelan tubuh ketiga temannya itu. Ichigo tersenyum tipis.

"Bodoh!" kataku yang sudah berhasil menyusul Ichigo dan kini berjalan bersisian dengannya. Ia tampak sedikit kaget, sepertinya ia benar-benar melupakan keberadaanku untuk sesaat tadi. 'Dasar...'

Ichigo berbisik pelan, "Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Seperti yang tadi kau katakan, mungkin tidak akan ada lagi 'lain kali'. Gunakanlah waktumu sebaik-baiknya." aku menyeringai. Ichigo mengangguk.

"Terima kasih, Rukia."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hei, Ichigo!"

Ichigo tidak menggubris seruanku. Ia tetap berjalan dengan tenangnya, membuatku kesal saja. Aku berusaha menyusulnya, namun langkah kakinya yang cukup besar membuatku sedikit kewalahan.

"Ichigo!" aku mengeraskan volume suaraku, sedikit menghentak, sukses membuat perhatian Ichigo teralih sepenuhnya padaku. "Hn?"

"Kau mau ke mana, bodoh? sekolahmu ke arah sana bukan?" tanyaku seraya menunjuk ke arah yang berlawanan dengan arah kepergian Ichigo. "Jangan bilang kau mau bolos hari ini?"

Ichigo menyeringai. "Hari ini hari terakhir aku hidup kan?" tanyanya. Aku mengangguk tidak mengerti, "Lantas?"

"Kau sendiri yang bilang, 'mungkin tidak akan ada lain kali'. Dan sekarang aku bolos, karena aku tidak mempunyai 'lain kali' lagi untuk membolos." seringai Ichigo bertambah lebar. Aku tersenyum geli mendengar alasan Ichigo yang sangat aneh itu, "Dasar bodoh!"

Pada detik berikutnya, baik aku maupun Ichigo tidak ada satupun diantara kami yang membuka mulut untuk memulai pembicaraan. Langkah-langkah kaki kami menyusuri trotoar, terdengar mengetuk aspal dengan suara yang ganjil.

Aku melirik Ichigo yang sedang terpekur menatap aspal yang dipijaknya. Aku tidak tahu ke mana ia akan pergi, tapi tanpa tanya kuikuti ke mana pun ia melangkah.

"Hei, Rukia!" panggil Ichigo tiba-tiba. Ia menoleh dan matanya coklatnya bertautan denganku. Kurasakan wajahku memerah, malu karena tertangkap basah tengah mengamatinya.

"Err, ya?" tanggapku sedikit gugup seraya memalingkan muka, menghindari kontak mata lagi dengan Ichigo. Namun sepertinya Ichigo tidak menyadari perubahan warna wajahku. Atau mungkin.. tidak peduli?

"Apa kau mau menemaniku pergi ke suatu tempat?"

Aku mengerling ke arah Ichigo, tersenyum tipis, "Tentu saja."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku terdiam.

Dengan tubuh yang terpaku di tempatku berdiri, aku mengikuti setiap gerak-gerik Ichigo dengan mataku. Pemuda berambut oranye itu berjongkok, seikat bunga lily putih—yang baru saja dibelinya dari toko yang berjarak beberapa meter dari sini—tergenggam di tangannya.

Raut wajahnya tampak murung. Ia menatap lurus ke depan, namun sorot matanya meredup.

Keningku berkerut, aku sungguh bingung kenapa Ichigo membawaku ke sini, tepi sungai Karakura. Apa tempat inilah yang Ichigo maksud? Tapi sangat janggal menginggat ia membawa bunga lily putih yang biasa dibawa orang untuk menjengguk ke rumah sakit atau ke pemakaman?

"Kaasan…" Ichigo berbisik lirih. Membuatku terkejut dengan mata terbelalak, 'Ka-kaasan?'

"Kaasan tahu? Kematian akan segera menjemputku. Hari ini adalah hari terakhirku. Setelah itu aku akan menyusul kaasan." Ichigo meletakkan bunga lily itu dengan perlahan. Aku terus mengamatinya tanpa suara.

"Maaf!" tiba-tiba saja Ichigo menundukkan kepalanya, "Aku tidak akan bisa lagi melindungi Yuzu dan Karin. Aku juga tidak akan bisa lagi melindungi oyaji. Sama seperti aku tidak mampu melindungi kaasan. Aku benar-benar bodoh! Tidak berguna! Maafkan aku, kaasan…"

Ichigo menghujamkan tinjuan tangannya berulang-ulang ke tanah, merasa kesal karena ia tidak dapat melindungi keluarganya lagi, sambil terus memaki dirinya sendiri, "Bodoh! Tidak berguna!"

Aku hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahku miris tanpa bisa melakukan apapun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pekat datang mengiringi senja yang perlahan turun dan berganti dengan malam. Sejak pulang sehabis mengunjungi 'makam' ibu Ichigo, aku terdiam terus-menerus di sini, balkon kamar Ichigo, menyaksikan pergantian waktu dari senja menuju malam yang merupakan bagian dari rotasi bumi. Aku menghela nafas berat.

"Sudah waktunya…"

Aku mengadah, menatap langit sekali lagi. Kurasakan permata-permata langit berkelip aneh, tidak seindah yang biasanya. Untuk pertama kalinya, aku menyesal menjadi dewa kematian.

Entah kenapa.

Aku tertawa hambar.

Dengan langkah gontai masuk ke dalam kamar Ichigo melalui jendela. Pemuda yang bermain game itu menatapku heran, "Hei, dari mana saja kau, Rukia?"

Aku tidak menjawab. Wajahku tertunduk, rasanya seluruh semangatku, kebanggaanku menjadi seorang dewa kematian serta rasa tanggung jawabku terhadap tugas menguap dan hilang entah ke mana. Aku benar-benar ingin lari saja dari tugas ini.

Sungguh, aku tidak ingin mencabut nyawa Ichigo.

"Kau kenapa? Wajahmu terlihat pucat? Kau sakit, Rukia?" Ichigo memlemparkan begitu banyak pertanyaan padaku, "Eh, tapi dewa kematian tidak mungkin sakit ya?"

Aku hanya bisa menanggapinya dengan tersenyum lemah.

"Ichigo…" aku bergumam lirih, sangat sulit mengatakan ini, "Sudah waktunya…"

Ichigo terdiam untuk sejenak. "Tempat kematianku sudah ditentukan pula bukan? Dimana?"

"Taman kota." jawabku pelan, hampir tidak terdengar.

Ichigo menghela nafas panjang. Ia beranjak dari posisi duduknya semula, beringsut meuju pintu, "Maukah kau memberikanku waktu sebentar untuk mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada keluargaku?" pinta Ichigo. Aku mengangguk.

"Terima kasih." Ichigo bergegas menuruni anak tangga, menghampiri anggota keluarganya berada di ruang tengah. Di salah satu sofa, tampak Yuzu sedang asik memainkan boneka-bonekanya. Sementara di sampingnya, ada seorang gadis kecil berambut hitam pendek yang bermalas-malasan sambil membolak-balik halaman majalah.

"Ah, niichan!" seru Yuzu riang ketika menyadari kehadiran Ichigo. Ia melambaikan tangannya, memberi isyarat pada Ichigo untuk mendekat Ichigo tersenyum, lalu berjalan menghampiri Yuzu.

"Lihat, aku baru saja menjahit boneka baru! Dia lucu kan, niichan?" ujarnya seraya memperlihatkan sebuah boneka singa kecil.

"Bagus sekali, Yuzu." puji Ichigo. Senyum di wajah Yuzu semakin mengembang.

"Aku pergi dulu. Jadi anak yang manis, ya, Yuzu." Ichigo menepuk-nepuk kepala Yuzu. "Jangan merepotkan oyaji dan Karin."

Gadis berambut coklat itu mengangguk bersemangat, "Tentu!"

Ichigo mengalihkan pandangannya pada adiknya yang satu lagi, "Karin, jaga Yuzu baik-baik.". Karin hanya membalasnya dengan satu gumaman acuh.

"Oyaji…" Ichigo memandang ayahnya yang berada si sudut ruangan, sedang berbicara dengan seseorang melalui sambungan telpon, "Aku pergi dulu."

Pria itu menutup telpon dengan telapak tangannya, "Jangan pulang terlalu malam, Ichigo."

Ichigo mengangguk, walau sebenarnya ia sendiri tahu ia tidak akan menepatinya. Ia bergegas keluar rumah.

"Selamat tinggal…" ucap Ichigo sendu. Aku yang sejak tadi mengamatinya hanya bisa memberikan tatapan miris.

"Ichigo…"

"Tidak apa-apa, Rukia…" Ichigo menepuk kepalaku pelan, sama seperti yang ia lakukan pada Yuzu. Aku sangat terkejut, bahkan sampai tidak menyadari ternyata Ichigo bisa menyentuhku. Aku tidak bisa membuka mulutku untuk berkomentar apapun, lidahku terasa kelu tanpa sebab yang jelas.

"Ayo, kita pergi ke tempat di mana kau akan menyanyikan requiem untukku…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku melangkah terseok-seok memasuki taman kota. Sementara Ichigo terlihat tenang seolah tidak akan terjadi apa-apa. Saat ini taman kota begitu sepi, tak ada satupun orang yang berada di tempat ini. Resah dan galau melandaku.

Tiba-tiba Ichigo menjatuhkan dirinya, berlutut di hadapanku agar aku lebih mudah menusukkan zanpakuto-ku tepat ke jantungnya—begitulah cara dewa kematian mencabut nyawa seseorang. Ia menutup kedua matanya.

"Sekarang, cabutlah nyawaku…"

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku. Dengan ragu-ragu aku mengangkat zanpakuto milikku tinggi-tinggi, bermaksud menghujamnya ke jantung Ichigo dengan sekali serangan telak.

Srak!

Terdengar suara pedang yang menghantam tanah. Zanpakutoku tergeletak begitu saja di atas rerumputan hijau. Tadi, sesaat sebelum mengenai Ichigo, aku menghentikan ayunan tanganku dan malah melempar pedangku itu.

Mendadak kedua lututku terasa lemas. Aku pun jatuh terduduk, kuamati kedua tanganku bergetar hebar. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa melakukannya!

Ichigo kembali membuka matanya, menatapku bingung. "Ada apa, Rukia? Kenapa berhenti?"

Dengan tangan mungilku, aku berusaha menutupi wajahku. Aku menggeleng panik, "Tidak bisa! Aku tidak bisa melakukannya!"

"Tapi kau harus melkukannya, Rukia. Suka maupun tidak, ini merupakan tugas yang kau jalankan." ujar Ichigo lembut. Ia kembali mengusap-usap rambutku perlahan.

"Tapi… Tapi aku—" aku mulai terisak. Perlahan sebutir kristal benaing mengalir dari pelupuk mataku. Dalam hati aku terus-menerus merutuk diriku sendiri. 'Huh, kenapa aku jadi cengeng begini? Aku tidak ingin terlihat lemah di depan Ichigo!'

"Aku yakin kau bisa." Ichigo meraih tanganku perlahan, menyingkirkannya dari wajahku sehingga ia bisa menatap langsung ke dalam matanku. Tatapan yang tidak kuartikan apa.

Belum sempat aku mengendalikan diriku, Ichigo menarik tubuhku dalam dekapannya. Tanpa aba-aba sebelumnya bibir kemerahannya menyentuh bibirku, menekannya pelan.

Kurasakan hangat tubuh Ichigo .

Maatku membulat sempurna. Aku tidak pernahh menyangka sebelumnya Ichigo akan menciumku seperti ini. Terlebih pada detik-detik terakhir hidupnya.

"Jangan pikirkan kebersamaan kita yang begitu singkat. Jalankanlah tugasmu dengan baik." Ichigo tersenyum, ia memungut zanpakuto-ku dan memberikannya padaku, "Lakukanlah!"

Kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya sangat sulit bagiku untuk mengambil nyawa Ichigo, pemuda yang untuk pertama kalinya membuatku merasakan suatu perasaan ganjil yang manis di setiap denyutan nadiku. Dengan kata lain: cinta pertamaku. Tapi rupanya takdir berkata lain.

Aku tertawa getir dalam hati. Takdir kita begitu kejam. Tuhan sungguh tidak adil!

"Jangan pedulikan perasaanmu, Rukia. Bukankah tugasmu begitu penting?" ucap Ichigo lembut. Membuatku hampir menagis lagi.

Aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam, meneguhkan hati. Membulatkan tekadku. Dengan mengacuhkan segenap perasaanku dan berusaha membuang segala emosi yang kumiliki, aku berusaha tegar. Sekali lagi kutarik nafas dalam-dalam, mempersiapkan jiwaku. Kata-kata Ichigo tadi bermakna banyak bagiku, walau dengan berat hati aku harus melakukannya.

Dalam satu gerakan kilat, aku berhasil menikam jantung Ichigo. Pemuda berambut oranye itu ambruk seketika. Dengan cepat aku segera meraihnya, membaringkannya di atas pangkuanku. Kugenggam tangan Ichigo erat-erat, seolah-olah menegaskan bahwa aku benar-benar tidak ingin berpisah dengannya.

'Maafkan aku, Ichigo…' Kurasakan kedua mataku memanas.

Ichigo balas menggenggam tanganku. Kedua keloapak matanya terbuka dengan susah payah. Lamat-lamat ia berucap dengan menggunakan sisa-sisa nyawanya.

"Selamat tinggal, Rukia…" Ichigo tersenyum manis sesaat sebelum nyawanya melayang. Sepasang mata coklat madunya memandangku lembut, "Aku… mencintaimu…"

Mati-matian aku berusaha untuk tidak menangis. Ichigo pasti tidak suka melihatku menangis, terlebih ketika batang umurnya sudah nyaris tidak bersisa. Aku balas tersenyum, makin mengeratkan genggaman tangan kami.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Ichigo…"

"Terima.. kasih, Ruki.. a..." kelopak mata Ichigo menutup. Walau aku tahu tidak akan mungkin, tapi aku berharap kelopak mata Ichigo kembali terbuka, menampilkan permata coklat lembut itu lagi. Sepenuh hati aku berdoa, berharap akan datang keajaiban.

Tapi semua itu tidak mungkin.

Air mataku sudah tidak dapat terbendung, mengalir turun melewati lekuk wajahku. Dan kali ini kubiarkan aku menangis. Meluapkan segala perasaan sedih, kecewa dan yang lainnya yang kini bercampur aduk dalam hatiku. Menangis, menangis dan terus menangis. Sampai aku tidak bisa menangis lagi.

Aku mendongkak, menatap bintang yang berkedip ganjil. Mendadak kurasakan hampa menyelimutiku.

"Sayonara, Ichigo…"

* * *

**The End**

* * *

Hahay, akhirnya selesei juga! Dengan nistanya Cho meninggalkan tugas-tugas Cho demi ngetik ni fic. YAHAA! XDD *nendang tugas jauh-jauh*

Cho suka banget sama judulnya, "Cadenza". Cadenza itu artinya bagian penghabisan dari suatu musik. Metafora yang tepat untuk menggambarkan keseluruhan fic ini, tentu dengan mengasumsikan kehidupan Ichigo sebagai musik, ne? Hohoho XDD

Mind to review, minna? X3

Love,

**CherryCho79**


End file.
